


A Man Walks Into A Bar

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algy has an unexpected encounter that leads to an unexpected realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Biggles Buries A Hatchet".

The pilots' club was busy, and von Stalhein picked his way carefully between tables each trying to outdo the others in volume. A fug of cigarette smoke made the room hazy, and it wasn't until he reached the bar that he recognised the lone figure nursing a glass of whisky.

"Good evening," he said, stiffly correct, not presuming the other would wish to engage in conversation but aware not to acknowledge his presence would be rude. Especially after what the man had recently risked on his behalf.

Algy looked up and couldn't prevent the sudden scowl that darkened his face. 

"Oh God not you, not here as well, is nowhere sacred?"

Von Stalhein froze, expression blank. 

"I apologise. I will find somewhere else to drink." He turned on his heel, and Algy hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Wait!" 

Von Stalhein paused warily.

"Sorry." Algy sighed. "That was unforgivably rude of me. Please, of course you don't have to go. Ignore me." He turned back to his drink, and von Stalhein re-approached the bar, gave him a cautious nod.

"I - do not expect you to suddenly desire my company," he said in a low voice. "But I would like to extend my sincere gratitude for your recent..."

"I didn't do it for you," Algy snapped.

"No. Of course." Von Stalhein raised a hand in silent apology and moved a discreet few steps away, signalled to the barman.

Algy sighed. "Sorry," he said again. "It's - not you. I'm just in a bit of a funk."

"Just so." Von Stalhein paid for his drink and looked round the room for a vacant table. There weren't any.

"He just - " Algy tailed off, staring vacantly forward. Von Stalhein frowned, unsure if he was being addressed directly. 

"You've never been far from his thoughts," Algy muttered finally, tone a mixture of resentment and resignation. "And now you're not trying to kill us any more - " he left the thought unfinished.

There was no need for von Stalhein to ask who 'he' referred to. He waited politely, but Algy had sunk back into silence. Von Stalhein looked at him, consideringly. 

"I think - that should you ever have succeeded in killing me, Mr Lacey - that then Bigglesworth might have found it in himself to experience a pang of regret at what might have been."

Algy looked up, startled, and von Stalhein raised a hand requesting he let him finish.

"However, had I succeeded in killing you - then he would not have rested until I was burning in hell. Good evening, Mr Lacey."

He turned and walked unhurriedly away, his drink left untouched on the bar. Algy watched him go, the frown on his face gradually softening into a smile.

\--


End file.
